


Eclat

by Oceanna



Series: La mer et les souvenirs [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: (et le temps après le final), Angst, Centré sur Thomas, F/M, Introspection et stoïcisme, Le temps où ils étaient heureux, M/M, Multi, Romance, fragments
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Lorsqu'il rencontre James, Thomas n'en conclut pas grand chose : il est l'homme de son père et de la marine, un allié possible qu'il doit gagner à sa cause. Il ne prévoit pas - ne suppose pas - la marque qu'il va laisser en lui, en Miranda et dans leur couple.





	Eclat

Il n’est pas une créature d’instinct comme Miranda. Il préfère tester les gens et voir ce qu’ils leur révèle en « argumentant jusqu’à l’aube », comme elle s’en amuse, et finir par les juger. Il ne conclut pas grand-chose de sa première rencontre avec le lieutenant appointé son père : cynique, militaire, et un brin d’hédonisme malgré sa raideur. C’est déjà plus que ce qu’il espérait.

C’est plus tard qu’il est capable de mettre des mot sur ce qu’il est : un éclat de soleil qui se reflète sur l’eau, furtif et mouvant. James est… autre chose que les amants qui l’ont précédé – et peut-être aussi ceux qui le suivront. Les autres, ils les a désiré, les a respecté, les a aimé, mais James…

James est une passion. James est la preuve que les sages ont tort dans leurs traités et leurs tragédies et que telle passion peut déboucher vers la lumière et la bonté.

.

« Vous êtes trop honorable, je pense, pour me demander en mariage. »

C’est une affirmation et non une question. Miranda lui jette un regard perçant, pendant que son chaperon les regarde d’un peu plus loin.

« Laissez-moi donc parler pleinement : je n’aurais jamais d’enfants. Personne ne s’attend à me voir continuer ma lignée et à imposer un quelconque devoir à mon mari. »

Elle sait, bien sûr. Il se demande comment il a pu seulement penser qu’elle n’avait pas compris.

« Cherchez-vous à devenir respectable ?, demande-t-il avec amusement.

-Non. Je cherche un allié. Et vous avez besoin d’un complice. »

Une vague de tendresse le traverse : elle est la seule à savoir résumer ses pensées et ses dilemmes en quelques mots. Il lui embrasse les mains.

« J’irai demain sonner chez votre père. »

.

Il y a une volonté ardente chez James de se prouver, de prouver au monde qu’il est meilleur. C’est un souhait qui pourrait prendre racine dans sa naissance – et dans la manière dont il l’a paie en montant les rangs de la Marine – mais Thomas est certain que le cœur du problème est différent. James est une pierre précieuse qui n’a pas été taillée ; un homme qui voit plus ses défauts que l’étendue de ses accomplissements. Ce n’est pas surprenant, bien sûr, mais c’est assez pour que Thomas lui ouvre sa demeure, ses livres et sa vie. Il ne sait pas s’en empêcher. C’est peut-être une erreur, parce que James reste l’homme de la Marine et de son père, mais qui est-il pour refuser un homme qui veut apprendre ?

Il n’est pas Pygmalion et James n’est pas sa statue ; il ne garde pour lui que le plaisir de voir à chacune de leur rencontre que les nœuds dont la société l’a entouré pour qu’il ne s’élève pas plus haut que sa station deviennent de plus en plus lâche, de plus en plus légers. Il ne garde pour lui que le plaisir de le voir se révéler à lui même et cesser d’avoir honte et peut être espérer.

.

« Penses-tu que la jalousie est un attachement mortel ou de la peur ? »

Miranda semble pensive, la tête appuyée contre son épaule.

« Tu penses à Reignold ?, demande-t-elle.

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Me suis-je trompé sur son compte ? »

Elle reste silencieuse une seconde.

« Je pense que tu ne sais pas à quel point les hommes que tu reçois dans ton salon ont peur de perdre de leur brillant lorsqu’une femme se révèle plus intelligente qu’eux. Lorsqu’ils disent jalousie, ce n’est pas d’amour qu’ils parlent.

-Serait-ce de l’orgueil que j’entends ?, s’amuse-t-il.

-Une observation. Tu ne t’es pas trompé sur la nature de Reignold, Thomas. Tu as simplement oublié que sa nature humaine n’est pas aussi belle que la tienne.

-Je suis donc condamné à surestimer les gens qui croisent mon chemin ?

-Non. À voir partir ceux qui ne peuvent pas supporter le miroir que tu leur renvoie. Est-ce une si mauvaise chose ? »

.

Il laisse le temps passer : il n’a jamais été homme à se presser. James lui offre une voie pour réaliser ses idées, pour prouver qu’il en est capable et qu’elles sont possibles. C’est quelque chose de plus important que sa chair. Oh, il sait que Miranda est allé plus vite que lui – sa femme a une aisance avec le désir qui lui est étrangère. Elle le lui a raconté les yeux brillants, amusée et éhontée dans son bonheur. Il a rangé les images qu’elle a fait naître dans un coin de son esprit et ne les sort que lorsque le lieutenant les quitte. Ils ont des choses plus importantes à réaliser.

James l’oblige à mettre ses idées en mots, en actes. Il aime leurs confrontations. Il aime lui prouver que ses « impossibles » ne sont qu’une apparence, qu’un impensé. Il aime que James lui démontre que ses idées se perdent devant le réel et le cours du monde. Il aime découvrir sans cesse que le lieutenant, le fils de charpentier est son égal en culture et qu’il ne plie jamais ses arguments d’autorité. Il aime son cynisme comme il aime la raison de Miranda : ils sont les pierres de touche de son existence terrestre et tracent le chemin de ce qu’il est capable d’accomplir.

.

« Lui fais-tu confiance ? »

Miranda réfléchi un instant.

« Il est honnête. Je n’ai rien vu de ton père en lui et personne ne m’a rien dit à cet effet. L’amiral Hernessey est un homme intègre. Mais ce n’est pas ta question, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répond rien.

« J’ai vu comme il te regarde, reprend Miranda avec douceur.

-Et je l’ai vu te regarder aussi, répond-il. »

Elle sourit, comme si c’était une évidence et un détail.

« Je pense qu’il faut poser la question dans l’autre sens. Un homme comme lui, aussi doué malgré sa naissance, a toujours été visible et surveillé. Nous fait-il assez confiance pour croire que nous sommes capables de le protéger des yeux du monde ? »

.

Loyauté.

Ce n’est pas un mot qu’il avait prévu d’associer à James, pas au début et pas pendant longtemps. Il est l’homme de la Marine ; l’homme choisi par son père. Un homme de principe et capable d’y rester fidèle même en présence que plus puissant que toi. Intègre, sans hésiter.

Mais loyal ?

C’est une question qu’il a refusé de se poser, jusqu’à la venue de son père. Ce n’était pas par crainte de la réponse. Simplement, c’était une question à laquelle la réponse finale n’arriverait que durant ce dîner et pas avant : inutile de s’y attarder. Il lui fait confiance, et il pense qu’il a convaincu James malgré ses réticences, malgré les craintes qui habitent maintenant Miranda.

Et la réponse – la réponse…

.

« Il est différent de tout les autres, n’est-ce pas ? »

Miranda est pensive, peut-être inquiète. Il saisit sa main et la porte à ses lèvres avec la tendresse et l’aisance des années passées.

« Tu es ma femme. »

Elle secoue la tête en souriant.

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Les autres ont toujours été de passage n’est-ce pas ? Mais lui…

-Seulement s’il le souhaite. Seulement si tu es d’accord. »

Elle passe une main sur sa joue, tendre et assurée, mais sa voix est légère quand elle répond :

« Je suis curieuse de découvrir qui de vous deux aura des cheveux blancs le premier. Et qui les aura en nombre suffisant pour paraître respectable. »

.

Ils ont été changé par les années, il le sait ; mis à terre par les hommes, martelés et tordus pour ressembler à ce que la société attends d’eux. Il a eu la puissance de l’inertie, et James celle de la colère. Ils en ont éprouvé les limites.

Miranda est morte.

Et ils sont là, dans un sol hors du monde dont les portes sont fermés à clef ; un monastère des temps modernes où ils sont libres et enchaînés à la fois. Il n’a plus rien de sa richesse ; James porte en lui une noirceur dont il n’ose révéler la profondeur. Ils portent ensemble des fantômes qui reviennent la nuit, dans le silence.

Il n’a pas pu régner comme l’a fait Marc-Aurèle. Il prend son confort dans Épicure, maintenant, et il comprend mieux comment un homme peut dire : pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés. Il n’est pas certain, cependant, de faire preuve de modération en toute chose : pas alors que James respire à côté de lui encore pris dans le sommeil, pas alors qu’ils peuvent exister de nouveau à côté l’un de l’autre, et vivre ensemble. Même si leur jardin est fermé à clef. Où donc partiraient-ils après tout ?

.

« Il est des moments où j’ai peur, souffle Miranda.

-Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle secoue la tête, écarte son inquiétude.

« C’est trop. Trop de bonheur, trop d’espoir, trop d’ambitions, trop de changements. J’attends les conséquences, Thomas, le moment où nous serons trop visibles pour pouvoir continuer…

-Nous y ferons face. Nous sommes capable de résister aux tempêtes. »

Elle serre sa main et il ne peut qu’être traversé d’un doute – si elle avait raison, si…

« Je sais, répond Miranda. Comme je sais que le futur arrivera comme il le voudra et que nous suivrons son pas. Mais…

-Un homme doit agir selon sa conscience et le bien de tous ou se perdre. Comment faire marche arrière ? »

Elle sourit, maintenant, secoue la tête.

« Je ne te demande pas cela. Mais il y a une distance entre notre trempe et les vengeances du monde, surtout quand les idéalistes doivent plier devant la raison d’État.

-Nous résisterons, répète-t-il avec plus de ferveur. N’est-ce pas toi qui avait dit, autrefois, qu’un tabouret tient avec trois pieds et non deux ? »


End file.
